User talk:LarafanVGC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Creepypasta stuff-7.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ----Get fucked. You've deleted other Creepypasta stories that you didn't even bother to read. People have admitted this if you even notice and you're advice sucks ass! Screw being polite! All you do is delet the story without even reading it! Why? Because you think it's "cliched". Heh, I ought to laugh! My story has hardly even touched the subject of "cliche". You can't help shit! I will love the day when I track you down and slowly torture you... When you have knifes in your body forever even in death and when I burn your house to the ground... When I tell you that HAPPINESS is just a LIE... You can call me unstable... I know I am... Overreacting? Maybe. But you deleting Creepypastas is a fucking retarded and immature thing to do. What if deleted a good creepypasta, huh? That wasn't cliched? Oh right, you don't give a single fuck. I hope you rot in hell, asshole. :"All you do is delet (delete) the story...", "you're (your) advice sucks ass!", "When you have knifes (knives) in your body forever (wouldn't I just remove them and not leave them in 'forever'?) even in death and when I burn your house to the ground... When I tell you that HAPPINESS is just a LIE... "(Needs re-phrasing, cliched intimidating stock quote # 2), "What if deleted (sic) a good creepypasta, huh?" :Are you beginning to see why I deleted your story? It wasn't up to quality standards and used a lot Cliches, making it very generic. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:53, April 18, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:38, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:45, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Please do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one day for blanking content from your talk page after being warned. Please pay attention to warnings. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC)